Break
by Kaye101
Summary: House goes to a patients home to look for environmental problems to explain his dying patients symptoms and finds a blonde boy that had been kidnapped and kept locked up. What happens when the boy refuses to leave House's side?


"I need you to come with Forman and I to a patients home." House said standing in Wilson's office doorway. Wilson looked up from the file he was reading with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you need both of us?" He asked House, who looked at him like he was stupid.

"_He-LLO_. Cripple. I'll get jumped." House said holding his cane up.

"Why would you get jumped?"

"Its in a bad part of town. Even cops don't go down there." House said as if it were no big deal.

"You can go with just Forman." Wilson said. House rolled his eyes.

"If I go with just Forman, he might leave me. If I go with just you, we could both get jumped. I'm finding it safer to travel in a pack of three." House said calmly.

Wilson sighed and closed the file. Grabbing his coat he headed to the elevators with House.

"Where's Forman then?" Wilson asked.

"Pulling his car around. Yours is too new and I rode my bike today." House explained when they got on the elevator. Wilson slid his coat on and fixed the collar, waiting for the doors to reopen.

Forman was sitting outside of the doors in his car, tapping on the steering wheel with his fingers. House slid in the passenger seat, cane between his legs, and Wilson sat in the back.

"So what're we looking for? Anything specific?" Wilson asked after a few minutes of quiet driving.

"Turn here." House said to Forman. "We're looking for anything that could destroy this guys lungs."

They passed by prostitutes and drunks, bars and whore houses.

"This guy is living the ultimate life." House commented, looking out the window. He turned back to Wilson. "Not for long though of course."

Wilson scoffed as they parked in front of a tall building. It was a bar on the bottom and looked like a loft up top.

"Forman watch the car." House said.

"No problem." Forman said. Wilson heard the sound of the doors locking when they climbed out. They walked to the back to find a door.

House handed Wilson the lock picking kit and looked at him expectantly. Wilson glared and snatched the kit from House's hands aggressively. After a minute of working at the lock, he straightened up and glanced around. Turning the door knob, he pushed the door open to a set of stairs that led to the loft above the bar.

"Who knew you could pick a lock." House mocked as they climbed the stairs.

"Shut up House." Wilson murmured. They got to the top of the steps and looked around the mostly clean living room.

"I got the livingroom and Kitchen." Wilson said grabbing the pair of gloves House handed him.

"And bathroom. I'll get the bedrooms." House said limping off down the hall.

Wilson looked around the living room for mold or air fresheners. He started to head towards the kitchen when he didn't find anything.

"Wilson. I think you should come check this out." House called from down the hall. Wilson sighed and walked down the hall. House stood in the doorway of the furthest room.

Wilson looked into the dimly lit room to see a small blonde boy curled in a ball in the corner. He wasn't wearing anything and was staring at them with frightened eyes. Wilson could see the metal chain connecting to a collar around the boys neck, leading to a metal link in the wall. There were blankets on the ground and a bucket in the corner. The room smelt like urine and feces.

"Oh god." Wilson said quietly as House walked further in the room. The boy curled tighter in a ball as House approached. Taking a little flash light out of his bag, he crouched in front of the boy, ignoring the cramp in his thigh.

"Can you tell me your name?" House asked. The boy looked nervously between him and Wilson. "Its okay. We're doctors." House said, his voice quiet and soothing.

"Ch-Chase." The boy answered hesitantly with a bit of an accent.

"I'm Dr. House. That's Dr. Wilson." House said. He shone the light in the boys eyes, watching them. He reached out to check the boys pulse and the boy flinched away. House ignored it and grabbed his wrist, counting. He pulled the skin on the back of the boys hand and watched it slowly sink back down.

"Wilson, where's that lock kit?" House asked, eyeing the collar. Wilson approached slowly and handed it to House. Chase watched him in fear.

"Here." Wilson said. House reached up and grabbed it.

"I'm going to unlock your chain." House explained as he opened the kit. Chase hesitated before angling his head up for House to get better access.

"How old are you?" Wilson asked the boy in his 'cancer voice'.

"17." The boy said. "Are you guys going to hurt me?" His voice was small and pathetic sounding as House worked at the padlock. But House noted the accent was Australian.

"No. But we're going to take you away from here." Wilson said. The lock opened and House grunted in satisfaction.

"Go get him some clothes." House said as he unchained Chase. "We can obviously see its not environmental. The boy isn't dying." Wilson nodded.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked as Wilson left the room.

"The man who lives here is in the hospital. That's why he hasn't been here. When was the last time you ate?" House asked. Chase looked surprised.

"Four days ago." He murmured, looking away as if he ashamed.

"We're gonna take you to the hospital." House said. Chase's eyes widened in panic, his breathing becoming uneven.

"No. No hospitals. I'm fine. I swear. Please don't." He begged. House was surprised at the reaction and looked at the boy like he was dumb.

"You need to be examined." House said. The boy grabbed his arm, getting to his knees.

"You said I wasn't dying. So I'm fine. Please." Chase pleaded.

"Just because you aren't dying doesn't mean you're okay." House said removing Chase's hand, ignoring the boys naked state. Chase hung his head and House went to stand until he noticed the tears in Chase's sea green eyes. The boy was shaking slightly.

"Would you feel better if Wilson or I did the examination?" House asked slightly irritated. Chase glanced up through his thick black lashes.

"You please." Chase said quietly. Wilson walked back into the room at the time. House stood.

"They'll be big but I found a t shirt and some sweats. No shoes though. Seems like the guy didn't keep much around." Wilson said. He handed the clothes to Chase and Chase stood shakily to dress. It was then that House noticed how small the boy really was for 17. When Chase was fully dressed House and Wilson guided him out of the room.

"Get in the back." House said to Chase as they approached the car. House went for the front seat until a small hand grabbed his shirt. He raised and eyebrow at Chase's pleading expression and sighed.

"Wilson sit in the front." House gestured with his left hand. Wilson nodded and House opened the back door for Chase to get in and slide over. House sat next to him.

"Who's this?" Forman asked House with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." House muttered. Forman sighed loudly.

"You guys find anything?" Forman asked.

"Not a thing." Wilson said, rubbing his temples.


End file.
